Klutzy
Klutzy (Clubpenguinus Crabus) is a villainous crab in Club Penguin that saved Herbert P. Bear from drowning when he first arrived on the Club Penguin Island after traveling from the North Pole on an Iceberg. Since then, he has been involved in a lot of Secret Missions as Herbert's evil sidekick. As revealed in The F.I.S.H., Klutzy is male and is probably Herbert's best friend. You can't meet him in-game, but in missions you can. Klutzy is a large Crab. History *Klutzy, the most unlikely of heroes, saved Herbert P. Bear from drowning after his iceberg tipped and became Herbert's sidekick. Therefore, that would be the reason why he is Herbert's sidekick. He is a red crab with no clothes. He might want to join the EPF and stop helping Herbert with his evil schemes. Appearances *In Secret Mission #5 they both vandalized the Coffee Shop and the Pizza Parlor. Klutzy sat on Herbert's back so they look like a "large, furry mutant crap". Klutzy is captured while Herbert escapes. *In Secret Mission #6, G tries to question Klutzy, but Klutzy escapes back to Herbert. A Secret Agent followed them to their hideout, but was captured. Then, they both attempt to destroy the Ski Lodge for wood, but the Secret Agent escapes and stops them in time. They fell in a lake, but escaped. *In the Secret Mission #7 Herbert was seen taking the Prime Gear from the Clock Tower and Klutzy was seen taking the target through the I.S.E.E.U.. *In Secret Mission #8, Klutzy (tried to) help Herbert remove the Boiler after they disrupted life on the island by causing tremors due to digging underground. Thankfully, Klutzy turned out to be more of a hindrance than a help, and delayed Herbert until a Secret Agent cornered them. They narrowly escaped when Herbert accidentally damaged the boiler. *In Secret Mission #9, Klutzy and Herbert were plotting about Herbert's next ingenious plan involving Puffles, in their campsite behind the Fishing Hole. *Klutzy only appears once in Secret Mission #10. He is at the Dock holding up a cardboard Herbert. When he sees you he runs up the Ski Hill and heads into The Wilderness. *In Secret Mission #11 when Herbert is on the Gift Shop Computer, he is playing a video game. He also makes a couple of 'snaps' when Herbert is speaking on the I.S.E.E.U. system. *Klutzy can be used as an Elite Puffle at one point in the DS game Herbert's Revenge. *Klutzy appears in System Defender. You have to defend the system against Klutzy in a level. *In Operation: Hibernation, after you capture Herbert, he escapes the the trap which Herbert was in (due to the fact Klutzy can't adapt to the cold) and retreats. *There is a glimpse of Klutzy on the left side of Gary's New Background. *During the Holiday Party 2011 Klutzy came back to visit Herbert and brought a gift for him and disappeared again. *Klutzy was at the end of the episode Best Seat In The House. *In the video Dubstep Puffle, there is a crap seen at 1 minute and 29 seconds into the video, seen with a Purple Puffle, an Orange Puffle, a White Puffle, and the Dubstep puffle, which is a Black Puffle. The crap is Klutzy. *He was seen working with Herbert in the episode Puffle Trouble. Pages in F.I.S.H ]] *There was a page in The F.I.S.H handbook in the HQ. It was at the back of the book. It is Herbert P. Bear's and Klutzy's fact file. Trivia *He might want to join the EPF, and never help Herbert. There is proof for this because in the System Defender level 'Track Herbert' he is dissapointed when Herbert orders him to send in another wave of bots. *In the latest Field-Ops missions, Gary indicates that the tracker has picked up "snapping" and "clicking" noises (which are the sounds Klutzy makes). *Klutzy returns in Level 3 of System Defender.http://saraaprilin.blogspot.com/2011/01/system-defender-exclusive-sneak-peek.html He also appears in Level 2 of the game, assisting Herbert. *Klutzy is sometimes called 'adorable' and 'cute'. Also referenced in Mission #7 as a "funny little guy" by a penguin. *There is also a Series 4 figurine of Herbert and Klutzy. *Klutzy is seen using the signs [[Slang|'^_^'; Q_Q']] while writing. *In one mission, he is seen playing a game while Herbert talks to the agents. *Klutzy is 2 feet tall. Klutzy is also a vegetarian. *It is rumored that the Crap skittering around during the Adventure Party is really Klutzy, undercover. *During the Underwater Expedition in 2012, a Crap could be seen skittering around in the Mysterious Deep. This was thought to be Klutzy. *Klutzy probably communicates in morse code the reason why the Crap Translator 3000 blown up during mission 6. However, it may also be because his sharp claws cut through the cage and damaged the microphone. *It has been showed that Klutzy isn't as evil as Herbert. *His name may come from the fact that he often knocks things over, messes up things, is clumsy, etc. *He submitted a question to Rookie in the 336th issue of the Club Penguin Times. *Klutzy was shown not to be as evil as Herbert, and still likes puffles, as shown in Puffle Trouble. *If you search for his name in the friend list, it will read "Klutzy is a click click clickety click. Try searching for someone else." As his name can be searched, it is possible that he can be meetable in the future in Club Penguin, though unlikely because it didn't read "If you want to add him/her, you must meet him on the island." like most mascots read. *Klutzy might not like puffles, since he ripped up a puffle bed in the EPF Missions. Gallery Appearance Image:Klutzy.jpg|Klutzy captured. File:KlutzyClockworkRepairs.png|Klutzy stealing the target in Mission 7. Image:Klutzybeachball.png|Klutzy playing with a beach ball during Mission 9. Klutzy for wiki.png|Klutzy falling down the Test Run in the mission "Questions for a Crap" hqescape.png|'Klutzy' trying to escape the HQ in Questions for a Crap. cage klutzy.png|'Klutzy' stuck in a cage in Questions for a Crap. Others Image:poketrouble.png|Klutzy being poked in the eye by Herbert. File:Earthquake herbert driller klutzy.PNG|Klutzy riding the drill. File:Klutzy_Hiding.png|Klutzy Hiding in The Halloween homepage 2011. HerbetKlutzyonhomescreen.png|Appearing with Herbert on the Home Screen after Puffle Trouble was first shown. imagesCALPP05Y.jpg|Klutzy plush References See also *Crap *Herbert *Secret Missions *PSA *Shit Category:PSA Category:Creatures Category:People Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:PSA Category:Creatures Category:People Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mission Characters Category:Crabs Category:EPF Category:Suspect at Large